


Katalina Czutdinhar Background

by Lord_Vortrex



Series: D&D Character Backgrounds [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Vortrex/pseuds/Lord_Vortrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another of my friends owns this character and to suit the purpose of our upcoming campaign I have created a backstory for her character now. An elf with magical talents, she makes friends wherever she goes whether they are willing or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katalina Czutdinhar Background

Name: Katalina Czutdinhar  
Gender: Female  
Race: Elf (Wild)  
Age: 23  
Height: 5’5”  
Weight: 145 lbs  
Eye Color: Topaz  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Class: Wizard  
Occupation: Freelance Wizard  


Back Story: 

Katalina lives her life as most elves do, living amongst the trees in tune with nature. However unlike most elves she had decided to settle in the gardens of an illustrious Eladrin.

The two bickered for months on end but after a goblin attack and three ogres the two quickly became great friends, they became inseparable.

Months later Katalina left to go visit her brother whom she hadn’t seen in five years. After finding his home abandoned, she decided to return to the Eladrin’s estate, but on her way home she came across a destroyed village. Only a week ago when she had passed through the town it had been fine there hadn’t been any trouble at all. Now everything was gone; the tavern, the homes, even the sign looked melted.

She searched the town looking for any survivors, finally after searching for hours she came across a young Halfling. She was already fifteen but it was clear that she wouldn’t be able to fend for herself. So in the words of Katalina herself, she kidnapped the Halfling and brought her with her to her home with the Eladrin. Much to the surprise of the Eladrin. 

  
(This branch of the story is continued in more backstorys, specifically the Eladrin's and the Halfling's backstorys)


End file.
